Jeepers Creepers 1 Alternate Ending
by xOxbabii.girl.flying.solo.xOx
Summary: Suppose Darry survived the Creeper's last attack in the first movie. But, the Creeper is still out there. What will it take to kill that thing? And will Darry and Trish survive the grasp of the Creeper again? sucky summary. story is better
1. Chapter 1

Darry and Trish wandered into an empty room. Darry jumped on the windowsill and tried to find a way to get out. Trish walked over to a large piece of glass on the wall, not knowing who or what was on the other side.  
Darry pulled Trish away from the glass and they began to fight.  
CRASH!! The Creeper entered the room. Trish backed into the corner of the room with Darry right in front of her. They were trapped,  
there was no way out.  
The Creeper grabbed them by their necks and pulled them towards the window, sniffing each one of them in turn. Then,  
with much force, it threw Trish out the door and into the hall. The Creeper knew Darry was the one he wanted.  
Be a fighter, Trish told herself as she slowly stood up. She startes to run towards Darry, but was pushed against the wall by another blow. Police officers stood in the now empty glass frame with guns pointed at the her brother's creeper, or what the heck ever that slimy and ugly-faced monster that was.  
The Creeper pulled Darry towards the window, he was strangling Darry! The Creepers head started opening as it screamed bloody murder. Darry tried to break free from it's grasp, but it was no use. Trish looked confused for a moment.  
"What in the holy name of God?" Officer Tubbs asked.  
Darry was trying to talk, but the Creeper's arm was pressing against his windpipe, cutting off his oxygen.  
"Take me."Trish said, the wind blew her hair softly. The Creeper stared at her and Darry tried, yet again to talk.  
"You don't want him. You don't want him. Whatever you want,  
you can take it from me."Darry gasped for breath. Trish shook her head,"You don't want Darry. No you don't"  
"Don't you-don't you be a hero!"Darry choked out.  
There were tears in Trish's eyes as she cried,"I have everything the same inside. You can take me!"The Creeper tightened his hold on Darry and shifted his wait.  
"Move!" Officer Tubbs demanded. Trish moved over a few feet.  
"One! Two! Three!"He yelled over his shoulder at his men. Twelve pieces of metal cocked, twleve triggers were pulled back, and twleve bullets soared through the air.  
The creature cried in anguish as it fell to the floor. Trish grabbed Darry and they ran as fast as they could down the stairs and out the door. Trish ran to their car and jumped in the driver's seat, starting the engine. Darry stumbled into the passenger's side.  
Trish hit the gas and she drove for a long. long time without looking back. The siblings didn't talk for a while."Talk to me. Are you alright?"Trish asked, breaking the silence. Darry gave her a skeptical look.  
"What do you think?How would you feel if you were me? It wanted me. Jezelle lied, she was wrong. She said it wanted you"  
"Why'd she lie, Dar"  
"I don't...I have no idea"  
"Well me either. Hey, and what do you mean by 'she said it wanted me'?Huh? Did you want me to get taken rather than you"  
Tirsh asked, astounded.  
"Hey, I wasn't the one playing hero!" Darry cried.  
"What's that supposed to mean? I saved your sorry butt"  
Trish screamed. "Would you rather have died? Because I could have just as easily let it take you away!" Darry shook his head. They were back to bickering like before this mess. Darry reached over and turned on the radio.  
"Hi, this is Rina Diandre, reporting live at the PoHo County Police Station. There is a woman, by the name of Jezelle Gay Hartman,  
under questioning about an earlier attack here at the station. There were fourteen officers dead, all of which are missing body parts.  
As gruesome as this attack may seem, there were seven known survivors. One of whom was Jezelle, another was Officer James Tubbs. There were three other police officers who suffered from head wounds, but are still alive and standing. Now, the other two have not been identified. If you two are alive, out there, and listening, please come to the police station for further questioning. Signing off, this is Rina Diandre, and good night.  
Trish gasped and Darry stared out the window, chewing on his nail. Trish flicked off the radio and said," Don't worry, we're NOT going back to that station! We're not!"Trish exclaimed. Darry nodded,  
but said nothing. "Dar?" Trish asked.  
Darry turned to stare at Trish. "Can I drive for a while"  
He asked. Trish shrugged, stopped the car and switched places with Darry. Trish turned the radio on, again.  
"Jeepers Creepers, where'd you get those peepers? Jeepers Creepers, where'd you get those eyes?" Trish's eyes widened and Darry hit the switch. Silence.  
Trish looked around outside. It's coming, she thought. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
Darry turned back to the road. It's definately coming, he thought. He repositioned his sweaty hands on the leather-made wheel.  
They were getting closer to the old church where they had first seen the creature itself. The church was now halfway standing, from the fire. Darry sped the car up. Trish noticed that they were going faster. She turned towards Darry to ask him why, but she saw it.  
She saw that old church and the memories flooded in and a feeling of fear washed over her body.  
With a sudden gasp of horror, the siblings realised that there was a old brown truck with the liscense plate 'BEATNGU' was pulled into the lot of the church.  
"Floor it!"Trish demanded, clearly terrified.  
"I got it floored!" Darry yelled, trying to find a way, any way, to make his sister's car go faster. The brown truck started up and began to pull out of the driveway. Trish groaned.  
"You hav GOT to be kidding me!" Darry yelled... 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3 The Creeper grabbed Trish by her neck and pulled her into the open. Darry and Trish had been so busy fighting, they had not heard the creature come in. Trish kicked and screamed and gasped for breath as her feet lifted off the ground.  
The Creeper was killing Trish for keeping him away from his desired prey for far too long.  
"Trish!" Darry yelled running from the closet. Her eyes were watering, she kicked the Creeper everywhere she could reach.  
Her arms flailed hopelessly at her sides. The Creeper rammed Trish against the wall. "Trish!"Darry lunged at the creature, who threw him into the wall. Trish kicked harder, but it was not helping.  
She AND Darry were gonna die, tonight.  
Darry hit the wall and saw Trish's life flash before his eyes. BANG! David kicked in the door. In one hand was a shot gun and in the other was a box of bullets."You have fifteen seconds to drop that girl!" David yelled. The Creeper smiled a malicious smile and choked Trish harder.  
"Do something!"Darry cried from the depths of the shadows.  
Trish began wincing, coughing, asping, retching, anything for air.  
Darry stood agianst the wall in shock. David cocked the gun, but the Creeper kept smiling like a madman. "Three...two...one"  
BANG!BANG!BANG! The Creeper fell to the floor and Darry grabbed Trish by her arm and they ran out the door, down the hallway,  
through the kitchen, and out the back door.  
The siblings ran through the field. They stumbled through the weeds. Darry tripped and fell. "C'mon, Dar!"Trish cried and she grabbed Darry's arm and they ran through the field and into the barn.  
Darry locked the barn door and Trish ran up the stairs.  
She secured all the windows and the loose boards. Darry grabbed a michete and stood hidden in the depths of the shadows. Trish went outside and pretended to fall and twist her ankle.  
The Creeper flapped his wings as he flew to the broken girl. Trish 'tried' to stand up, but failed, because the Creeper pounced her.Darry crept up behind the Creeper and stabbed it in the back with the michete.  
The Creeper pulled out the michete and threw it at Darry.  
Then, the monster put Trish in barred cage. It pulled the michete from Darry and walked towards Trish with it in it's hand.  
Darry grabbed a pitchfork and a shovel and ran towards the creature as fast as he could. As Darry entered the barn, he saw the Creeper whack Trish in the leg with the michete. Trish collapsed with a loud and sharp cry of pain.  
Darry smacked the stupid monster in the head with the shovel and stabbed him for his only sister, who was all he had ever known. He stabbed and stabbed the monster for his sister. Over and over until he saw Trish stand up. She grabbed a chainsaw and chopped off it's leg and it's head and raised the chainsaw again.  
Darry stopped her and said,"Enough!" Darry grabbed a gasoline can and emptied the whole thing on the monster. "This is from Darla and Kenny and all the other's you hurt or killed"  
Darry threw a lighter on the chopped up creature and watched it burn away into ashes and nothingness.  
Trish buried the ashes in the ground and sighed. It was finally over, everything was good again.  
Little did they know, a certain something was flapping it's wings and watching their every movement from the starry sky.  
The siblings left for home on another road trip. This time, hopefully,  
a more safe and carefree one. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 The Creeper grabbed Trish by her neck and pulled her into the open. Darry and Trish had been so busy fighting, they had not heard the creature come in. Trish kicked and screamed and gasped for breath as her feet lifted off the ground.  
The Creeper was killing Trish for keeping him away from his desired prey for far too long.  
"Trish!" Darry yelled running from the closet. Her eyes were watering, she kicked the Creeper everywhere she could reach.  
Her arms flailed hopelessly at her sides. The Creeper rammed Trish against the wall. "Trish!"Darry lunged at the creature, who threw him into the wall. Trish kicked harder, but it was not helping.  
She AND Darry were gonna die, tonight.  
Darry hit the wall and saw Trish's life flash before his eyes. BANG! David kicked in the door. In one hand was a shot gun and in the other was a box of bullets."You have fifteen seconds to drop that girl!" David yelled. The Creeper smiled a malicious smile and choked Trish harder.  
"Do something!"Darry cried from the depths of the shadows.  
Trish began wincing, coughing, asping, retching, anything for air.  
Darry stood agianst the wall in shock. David cocked the gun, but the Creeper kept smiling like a madman. "Three...two...one"  
BANG!BANG!BANG! The Creeper fell to the floor and Darry grabbed Trish by her arm and they ran out the door, down the hallway,  
through the kitchen, and out the back door.  
The siblings ran through the field. They stumbled through the weeds. Darry tripped and fell. "C'mon, Dar!"Trish cried and she grabbed Darry's arm and they ran through the field and into the barn.  
Darry locked the barn door and Trish ran up the stairs.  
She secured all the windows and the loose boards. Darry grabbed a michete and stood hidden in the depths of the shadows. Trish went outside and pretended to fall and twist her ankle.  
The Creeper flapped his wings as he flew to the broken girl. Trish 'tried' to stand up, but failed, because the Creeper pounced her.Darry crept up behind the Creeper and stabbed it in the back with the michete.  
The Creeper pulled out the michete and threw it at Darry.  
Then, the monster put Trish in barred cage. It pulled the michete from Darry and walked towards Trish with it in it's hand.  
Darry grabbed a pitchfork and a shovel and ran towards the creature as fast as he could. As Darry entered the barn, he saw the Creeper whack Trish in the leg with the michete. Trish collapsed with a loud and sharp cry of pain.  
Darry smacked the stupid monster in the head with the shovel and stabbed him for his only sister, who was all he had ever known. He stabbed and stabbed the monster for his sister. Over and over until he saw Trish stand up. She grabbed a chainsaw and chopped off it's leg and it's head and raised the chainsaw again.  
Darry stopped her and said,"Enough!" Darry grabbed a gasoline can and emptied the whole thing on the monster. "This is from Darla and Kenny and all the other's you hurt or killed"  
Darry threw a lighter on the chopped up creature and watched it burn away into ashes and nothingness.  
Trish buried the ashes in the ground and sighed. It was finally over, everything was good again.  
Little did they know, a certain something was flapping it's wings and watching their every movement from the starry sky.  
The siblings left for home on another road trip. This time, hopefully,  
a more safe and carefree one. 


End file.
